The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, each of which performs detection and distance calculation of a specific object based on images captured by cameras.
A distance analysis process using a stereo camera is generally used as a system which calculates the distance to a subject that is captured in an image.
The system analyses corresponding points in two images which are captured from two different positions, and calculates the distance (the depth) from the camera to the subject based on the corresponding point information.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-132759 is an example of the related art which discloses performing distance measurement using a stereo camera. For example, feature points such as an edge region in which the change amount of pixel values in the image is great are used for the corresponding points in the two images. However, for example, in a flat region such as a colorless wall, it is difficult to set feature points such as edges, and it is difficult to accurately perform the distance calculation.
In order to solve these problems, a process is performed in which a region that serves as the measurement target such as a wall is irradiated with a predetermined pattern, an image that is irradiated with the pattern is captured, feature points are set using the captured image containing the pattern, and the corresponding points are detected.
The detection of the corresponding points based on the feature points is facilitated by the pattern irradiation, and it is possible to calculate the subject distance with high precision. However, when detecting a specific subject from the captured image such as when attempting to detect a finger of a person contained in the captured image, there is a case in which the pattern is an impediment. For example, when detecting a finger of a person from the captured image, in order to detect the features of the finger of the person, a process is performed in which filters having various patterns are applied.
Specifically, for example, a process in which an image pattern that arises in a boundary region between the finger and the background region is detected from the captured image using a filter application process is executed.
When performing the subject detection process in which the filters are applied, the patterns which are radiated from outside (described above) conversely impede the accurate object detection using the filters.